Our Story
by artificialism
Summary: Setelah kematian ibunya dan penahanan ayahnya, Ariadne L. Black hidup bersama keluarga Malfoy. Draco akhirnya memiliki kakak perempuan, benarkah hubungan mereka hanya sekedar saudara? Dibalik kepolosan mereka, mereka tidak tahu takdir yang menunggu mereka
1. Going Back Home

Hari minggu, hari yang seharusnya bisa dipakai bersantai setelah 6 hari yang sibuk untuk keluarga malfoy. Lucius biasanya memanfaatkan momen ini untuk berjalan-jalan bersama keluarganya, mungkin minum _butterbeer_ atau melihat-lihat sapu terbang baru. Draco sangat menyukai _quidditch_, bisa dibilang tergila-gila. Tapi,Hari Minggu ini berbeda untuk keluarga Malfoy, mereka akan kedatangan anggota keluarga baru. "Dad, kita mau kemana hari ini?" tanya draco, menarik-narik jubah hitam mengkilap Lucius.

"Kita akan menjemput saudaramu draco, Daddy yakin kamu masih ingat dia"

"Saudaraku? Aria? Dad, beneran kita mau menjemput Aria?"

"Ya sayang, dan dia akan tinggal bersama kita... sampai pamanmu dibebaskan"

Draco tahu apa yang terjadi kepada saudara perempuannya itu, Ayahnya Orpheus Black—atau bisa dibilang pamannya Draco— mendekam di Azkaban karena tertangkap Kementrian, identitasnya sebagai _death eaters_ terbongkar. Ibunya, Larisa Black (dulunya greengrass) meninggal didepan matanya, oleh yang tidak lain adalah bibinya sendiri Bellatrix Lestrange,karena mengkhianati _dark lord_. Draco menyukai Aria, ya, dia satu-satunya saudara yang ia punya, walaupun berbeda nenek & kakek. Mungkin karena Draco adalah anak tunggal, ia berharap untuk memiliki kakak atau adik, tapi permintaannya tidak pernah di kabulkan. "Draco _honey_, ayo kita pergi sayang" kata Narcissa, sambil mengelus kepala Draco. Narcissa memakai blazer dan rok pensil hitam mengkilap dan topi bundar besar berpita. "dan hari ini kita akan pergi memakai floo powder sayang" lanjut narcissa. "Wow! _Cool_!" sahut Draco, untuknya_ floo powder_ adalah favoritnya. "Mum, tunggu sebentar ada yang ingin kubawa"sahut Draco antusias. "Ya sayang, ambil saja dahulu, mum tunggu disini" jawab Narcissa. Draco bergegas ke kamarnya untuk mengambil teddy bear Aria yang dulu tertinggal, ia ingin mengejutkan Aria. Draco kecil sudah tidak sabar untuk bertemu saudaranya yang satu itu dan mereka bergegas untuk menjemput Aria.

* * *

><p>Disaat yang sama Aria termenung melihat hujan yang turun ditemani burung-burung kertas buatannya. Ia masih tidak percaya apa yang ia lalui, setelah ibunya meninggal, sekarang ia ditinggal ayahnya, ia tahu itu bukan keinginan ayahnya tapi, Aria selalu berkata kepada ayahnya untuk hidup normal dan berhenti menjadi <em>death eaters<em>. Ayahnya hanya memberi senyuman miris dan memeluknya. Hidup Aria begitu sempurna dahulu bagaikan seorang putri, ibunya selalu memberikan baju-baju dan_ dress_ lucu dan berenda. Kamarnya pun berwarna pink dengan kasur king size bertirai panjang, ia memiliki meja untuk berdandan dengan banyak foto dan juga boneka-boneka teddy bear dari ukuran besar sampai kecil. Sekarang semuanya tidak akan sama. Tidak akan ada orang yang membacakan dia cerita saat ia akan tidur, tidak ada english tea dan pie di pagi hari setiap dia bangun, tidak ada senyuman yang biasanya dia lihat. Aria tidak tahu harus menyalahkan siapa, pikirannya terlalu penuh dengan memori keluarganya. Tetapi ia tetap berusaha untuk tidak menangis, dia sudah berjanji pada ibunya untuk tidak ia merasa bagaikan ada 1000 pedang menghujam dadanya atau mungkin lebih parah dari _Crusiatus curse_. Aria berpaling dari jendela dan melihat sekelilingnya, kamar ini begitu suram. Cat dindingnya berwarna hijau pudar hampir putih. Ruangannya pun sempit, hanya ada satu kasur kecil, sebuah lemari dan meja belajar—yang juga kecil. Lalu ia berpaling melihat burung-burung kertas yang ia buat, ibunya yang mengajarinya. '_mum_...' pikirnya, ia langsung mengalihkan pikirannya ke foto berbingkai pink. Disana ada dua anak, ya, itu Draco dan dirinya. Mereka masih 5 tahun saat itu, di foto itu Draco merangkulnya dan mereka tertawa. Ia meraih bingkai itu dan melihat catatan kecil di belakangnya, "_me & my sister_" dengan tulisan acak-acakan. Draco yang menulisnya, dia berharap tulisannya sudah membaik. Aria pun meyukai Draco, ia bagaikan adik laki-lakinya, dulu Draco sangatlah cengeng dan dia yang selalu menenangkannya. Aria merindukan saudaranya itu, dan ia pun kembali melamun. Dia dapat mendengar suara suster penjaga di tengah-tengah hujan,ia tidak perduli, ia sudah bosan mendengar gosip tentangnya. Tiba-tiba seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarnya, Aria tersentak dan semua burung-burung kertas buatannya langsung terjatuh."Aria? Kamu sudah bangun?" tanya suara dibalik pintu, Aria mengenali suara itu. "Ya, aku sudah bangun" jawabnya seraya turun dari kasur, "masuklah madam" lanjut Aria."Selamat pagi Aria" sapa madam redhook lembut."Pagi madam, aku harap madam tidur nyenyak tadi malam" jawab Aria sopan. Ya, ia biasa dilatih sopan oleh ibunya .

"Oh terima kasih sayang, aria dear, Kamu harus membereskan baju-baju kamu sekarang"

"Sekarang madam? apa yang terjadi? apakah aku akan di pindahkan lagi?"

"Oh tidak dear, kamu akan dijemput keluargamu"

'Keluarga...ku?"

"Keluarga Malfoy, dear, ah draco. ia saudaramu kan?"

Aria terkejut, hal itu terlihat dari rambut coklatnya yang tiba-tiba menjadi oranye dan kembali menjadi coklat. ia memang metamorphagus tapi belum bisa mengendalikannya."hahaha, kamu senang ya sayang? ya sudah sekarang kamu bereskan perlangkapanmu, mereka akan segera datang" kata madam redhook tersenyum, lalu ia pergi. Aria tersenyum, akhirnya ada yang menyelamatkannya dari kesendirian ini. Ia akan bertemu dengan _little brother_nya lagi. Ia tidak sabar dan segera berkemas. Aria memang tidak pernah mengeluarkan semua perlengkapannya, ia hanya memasukan baju yang baru dicuci dan foto ayah-ibunya. Ia menatap foto orang tuanya itu lalu berbisik pelan "_mum...dad_...aku rindu kalian" dan Aria pun menangis dalam kesendirian.

* * *

><p>Draco hanya bisa menatap saudara perempuannya itu menangis, rambutnya yang ikal dan coklat tiba-tiba berubah menjadi biru. ia tidak benar-benar memperhatikan rambutnya, Draco kaget melihat Aria yang biasanya ceria dan tangguh sekarang menangis, ia masih ingat saat ia 5 tahun. Saat itu Draco dan Aria bermain ayunan bersamatiba-tiba Draco jatuh dan kakinya berdarahdan ia langsung menangis. "<em>come on<em> draco, kamu kan cowo masa nangis?" kata Aria sambil tersenyum. "aku juga pernah jatuh dan juga berdarah tapi aku tidak menangis lho, nih liat" kata Aria sambil menunjukan sikunya yang di pun mulai tersenyum. "nah, ayo kita pulang" kata Aria sambil menggandeng tangan Draco. Aria pun menganggapnya sebagai adiknya, ya dia memang cengeng dan kekanak-kanakan dulu, dan sudah berubah sekarang, menurutnya. Draco menatap teddy bear milik Aria yang ia bawa, ia berpikir mungkin dia akan tersenyum jika ia memberikan bonekanya. Saat Draco tersadar dari lamunannya, Aria sudah selesai beres-beres .Draco pun langsung membuka pintu, "hey" sapanya Aria tersentak dan terpleset "Draco? kau mengagetkanku!"kata Aria kesal.

"Hei aku hanya ingin membuat kejutan, jangan marah gitu dong"

"Sayangnya aku sudah tau pintar, madam redhook memberi tau"

"Yah, ga seru. eh kamu gapapa?"

"Menurutmu?"

"Ahaha maaf aria"

Draco membantu Aria berdiri, dan aria pun langsung memukulnya. "Hei, aku membantumu berdiri ya" sahut draco kesal

"Ya tapi kau bikin aku kaget, anggap saja impas!"

"Hei, aku ga terima ya! Apa maksudmu huh?"

"Kenapa mau berantem?_ Bring it on_"

sahut-sahutan itu berlanjut, Lucius dan Narcissa hanya bisa tersenyum melihat anaknya, dan berharap mereka bisa akur dirumah. "Hei hei sudah anak-anak, mari kita pulang" kata lucius memecahkan suasana."_Okay dad_" jawab Draco jengkel. "Surat-suratmu dan barang-barangmu semua sudah kami urus Aria, sekarang ayo kita pulang" lanjut lucius ramah.

"Terima kasih paman, bibi. _i appreciate it_" jawab Aria sopan

"Oh Lucius lihat seberapa sopannya dia, mungkin Draco harus mulai belajar dari dia" puji narcissa sambil merangkul lucius dan menatap draco.

Draco hanya mengehela napas. Lucius dan narcissa pun berjalan keluar sambil membawa koper Aria. Draco mengikuti sampai ia sadar kalau Aria berjalan terpincang-pincang mungkin ia memang agak keterlaluan pikirnya. Tanpa memperdulikan apa kata Aria, ia langsung merangkulnya. Aria yang tadinya ingin protes hanya tersenyum saat draco bilang

"Mending kau diam atau kucium"

Lalu, Sesuatu menarik perhatian Aria, Draco memegang teddy bearnya yang sudah lama hilang.

"Draco..."

"Ya?"

"Itu teddy bearku bukan?

"Ah," Draco tersenyum kecil "Iya ini milikmu, aku sengaja membawanya untuk mengembalikannya padamu." Aria tidak dapat ,menahan senyumnya lalu tertawa kecil. Draco pun ikut tersenyum, "Aria?"

"ya, Draco?"

"_Welcome Back, sis_"

* * *

><p>Author's notes:<p>

hai :) saya termasuk "baru" disini. Mungkin Draco x OC emang termasuk jarang peminat

tapi ini dibuat karena saya kena "Post-Harry potter Syndrome" hehe soalnya pasti bakal kangen sama novel satu ini

Tolong Baca dan Review ya :)

saya akan sangat menghargai kritik dan pembetulan dalam EYD atau pun saran-saran

But, be kind okay? :(

thanks for reading :)


	2. Falling

Hari ini hari ulang tahun Draco yang ke-11, tidak terasa sudah 3 tahun Aria tinggal dengan paman dan bibinya. Paman dan bibinya sangat baik kepadanya, Narcissa sering membelikan dress untuknya— yang mengingatkan dirinya pada ibunya— dan "bereksperimen" dengan rambut coklat keemasan miliknya. Aria masih bisa merasakan tubuhnya belum bisa berkerjasama dengan pikirannya. Ia masih berguling-guling di kasur ungunya. Ia dapat melihat matahari bersinar dari sela-sela gorden panjang berwarna hitam dikamarnya. Akhirnya ia memaksakan tubuhnya untuk bangun lalu, membuka pintu berandanya dan gorden di kamarnya. Matahari sudah bersinar sangat terang, ia merenggangkan tangannya dan melihat pemandangan dari Malfoy Manor. Tiba-tiba seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarnya. "ya?" jawab Aria. "hei Aria! Kau sudah bangun?" tanya seseorang dengan suara lantang, yang tidak lain adalah Draco, the birthday boy. "i have, Draco. Kau tidak perlu berteriak" jawabnya seraya membuka pintu. Disana berdiri Draco dengan piyama garis-garisnya dan rambut blondenya yang acak-acakan dan Dobby membawakan makanan.

"Aku membawakanmu makanan, menu favoritmu"

"Great!"

Aria meminta mereka berdua masuk, ia melihat Dobby gemetar membawa nampan yang penuh makanan.

"Biarkan aku bantu Dobby"

"Tidak, tidak perlu miss, Dobby bisa membawanya sendiri"

"Biarkan ia yang bawa Aria"

Lalu nampan itu pun sampai ke meja yang berada di beranda. Ia menata makanan di meja dan mundur. "Pergilah Dobby, aku ingin makan" sahut Draco dan Dobby pun pergi. Saat ia ingin menutup pintu, Aria melambaikan tangannya kearah Dobby dan ia tersenyum. Mereka berdua pun duduk, Aria melihat menu sarapannya, dan menu sarapannya kali ini benar-benar menu favoritnya, Pie apel dengan teh. Sepercik senyum menghiasi bibir pink Aria. Draco pun ikut tersenyum. Aria melihat sarapan Draco, dada ayam panggang dengan gravy dan caramelized potato. Wow, pikirnya. "Tidak biasanya kau yang datang kesini Draco, dan kau bangun lebih pagi dari aku? Wow" kata Aria sambil menaruh serbet di pahanya. "Ini ulang tahunku Aria, lagipula aku ingin memperbaikin moodku" jawabnya sambil memakaikan serbet di kerahnya.

"Ada apa dengan moodmu? Kau ulang tahun hari ini, harusnya kau senang"

"Senang?"

"Yup"

"Apa aku harus senang saat aku ulang tahun, ayah dan ibuku tidak akan dirumah selama seminggu?"

"Umm..." Aria akhirnya tahu penyebab kekesalan Draco pagi ini, "Sepertinya tidak"

"Menyebalkan..." bisiknya sambil melahap ayamnya.

Mereka bersarapan dalam kesunyian. Draco masih kesal dengan perlakuan orang tuanya dan Aria sedang mencari kata-kata yang kira-kira tidak menyinggungnya. "By the way, Aria, sepertinya ada surat untukmu" kata Draco tiba-tiba. "Ah, masa?" jawab Aria bingung. "Iya, itu" Draco menunjuk kearah langit, dan ada dua burung hantu terbang kearah beranda Aria. Aria langsung melompat dari kursinya dan melihat. "Draco, ada dua burung hantu. Sepertinya kau pun mendapat surat" kata Aria dan menjulurkan tangannya. Burung hantu bebulu coklat muda bergradasi itu langsung bertengger di tangan Aria dan yang satu lagi mendarat dipegangan beranda. Aria mengambil dua surat itu dan dua burung hantu itu langsung pergi. Ia melihat cap darah di depan amplopnya. Lalu membalikkan kedua surat itu. "Draco, ini untukmu" kata Aria memberi surat itu kepada draco dan masih memfokuskan perhatiannya kepada surat yang ditujukan kepadanya. Cap merah itu, ia mengenalinya. Cap darah hogwarts. Ia membukanya dan membacanya perlahan. "waktu libur kita selesai Aria" celetuk Draco sambil membaca suratnya. "Yup" jawab Aria dan kembali melompat ke kursinya dan menghabiskan pienya. Draco sudah menghabiskan sarapannya, lalu ia mengambil surat Aria.

"Ariadne Larisa Black..."

"Ya? Kau terlihat aneh Draco"

"Aku baru tau nama panjangmu, aria.."

"Setelah bertahun-tahun? Urgh, kau jahat!"

"Hei aku memang baru tau! Namamu bagus, apa artinya?"

Aria terdiam ngengingat-ingat memorinya dengan ayah dan ibunya. Saat itu dia masih 6 tahun dan pertama kalinya menulis nama panjangnya. Ayah dan ibunya memeluk dan menciumnya saat melihat tulisan anaknya yang bisa dibilang sangat bagus untuk anak seumurannya. "mum, dad... apa arti namaku?" katanya sambil melihat kerarah mereka. Ayah dan ibunya bertukar pandangan, "Ariadne Larisa Black, pertanyaan bagus sayang" kata ayahnya. "Ariadne berarti Sangat Suci, Larisa itu nama mum artinya Senyuman" lanjut ibunya, "Walaupun kami Death eater yang kamu tahu itu jahat, tapi kamu sangatlah suci sayang, kamu adalah cahaya untuk mum dan dad, kami sayang kamu, nak". Lalu ayah dan ibunya memeluk Aria. Aria kembali ke kenyataan, Draco melihat dia khawatir. "kau gapapa?" tanyanya. Aria tersenyum dan menggeleng. "Arti namaku?" katanya, "Ariadne berarti Suci dan Larisa nama mum, senyuman". "Jadi 'senyuman yang suci'?" kata Draco terlihat bingung. "Ya, sort of" jawab Aria.

"Ariadne... anne" bisik Draco.

"Anne?"

"Bisa kan? Diambil dari Ari-ADNE lalu diubah jadi Anne"

"Uhh... lalu?"

"Itu panggilanku untukmu, Anne"

Semburat merah muda muncul di pipi Aria, Draco pun tertawa. "Kurasa aku sudah memperbaiki moodku, aku ingin mandi. Sampai ketemu dibawah jam 10 ya, Anne" katanya lalu pergi. Aria terdiam dan melihat draco saat ia pergi. Ia masih kaget atas apa yang saudaranya katakan. Ia pun segera membersihkan pikirannya dan bergegas ke kamar mandi.

Disaat yang sama, Draco sudah menyalakan shower. Rambut pirangnya berkilau dibawah lampu dan air yang mengalir. Ia masih ingat raut muka saudaranya saat dipanggil Anne. Ia tersenyum lalu meraih sabun. Sebenarnya ia masih sangat mengantuk, tapi entah kenapa ia sangat ingin bangun pagi dan bertemu saudaranya. Setelah yang terjadi tadi malam, pikirannya atas saudaranya entah kenapa berubah. Malam itu Draco terbangun di tengah malam. Entah apa yang membuatnya terbangun seperti itu, ia tidak biasa terbangun bahkan ia tidak bermimpi buruk. Ia pun berinisiatif keluar untuk mencari udara segar. Ia berjalan menyusuri lorong hitam dengan lukisan-lukisan besar, entah mengapa kakinya membawanya ke kamar Aria. Ia mengintip, dan melihat Aria sudah tidur. Ia pun masuk ke kamarnya. Kamar Aria sangat girly, ia tahu ibunya menata kamar ini dengan sangat special, Aria adalah keponakan favorit ibunya. Furnitur kamarnya kebanyakan berwarna ungu muda dan tentunya ada banyak teddy bear. Ia melihat meja hiasnya dan semuanya dihiasi foto Aria dan orang tuanya. Lalu, ia melihat lemari kecilnya, diatasnya banyak foto Aria dan keluarganya, ada juga fotonya bersama Sirius black. Draco melihat foto itu jijik lalu segera beralih ke foto lain. Foto-foto disana didominasi foto mereka berdua. Ada satu foto yang menarik perhatiannya, yaitu foto mereka berdua memakai dress formal. Foto itu diambil beberapa bulan lalu, saat ayah ibunya menyelenggarakan hari jadi mereka. Aria sangat cantik saat itu, memakai dress putih dengan rambut diikat cukup tinggi menyamping dan berhiaskan mawar putih. Saat itu juga Draco pertama kali berdansa dengan Aria. Tiba-tiba Draco mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya, ia sedikit tersentak.

"Draco...?"

Draco segera melihat kearah Aria, dia masih tertidur tapi memanggilnya. Draco menghela napas lalu menghampiri Aria yang masih mengigau. Dia bingung apa yang harus dilakukan, entah mengapa hatinya menyuruhnya untuk menemani Aria. Ia pun duduk dan memegang tangan Aria. Aria sangat lucu saat tidur menurutnya, bisa dibilang, sangat cantik. Banyak memori yang berkelebat di pikirannya dan ia merasa dadanya ingin meledak. Ia pun tidak tahu, apa yang menyebabkan semua ini. Satu hal yang ia tahu saat itu, Draco mencintai Aria lebih dari yang ia inginkan.

Tiba-tiba pikiran itu buyar saat seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarnya. "Draco? Kau masih mandi?" tanya seseorang dibalik pintu. Aria, pikirnya. Aria kembali mengetuk, "kau masih mandi? Oh ya ampun! Aku tunggu di bawah." Ia pun mendengar Aria melangkah menjauh. Ia bergegas mengganti baju dan menyusul aria kebawah. Dan ia pun kaget dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Aria telah menata ruang tamunya dan ia sedang menata hiasan kertas diatas meja dan Dobby sedang menyalakan lilin kue ulang tahunnya. Aria sadar akan kehadiran Draco, dan segera melompat dari meja dan mendarat tepat di depan Draco.

"Hey hati-hati—"

"Happy birthday, Draco!" katanya sambil memeluk erat Draco. Ia pun tersenyum gembira.

"Kau menata semuanya... untukku?"

"Yap, Dobby juga membantu! Ternyata bibi sudah menyiapkan kue untukmu"

Draco melihat kue ulang tahunnya melayang-layang, kue itu berwarna putih dengan hiasan ular hijau yang melilit tiap tingkatnya—ia masih terpaku dengan kue tiga tingkat itu. Lalu ia melihat sekitarnya—masih shock— Ada sebuah hiasan kertas besar berwarna hitam bertuliskan "HAPPY BIRTHDAY DRACO" berwarna silver menyala-nyala. Burung-burung kertas berwarna biru muda berterbangan mengelilinginya. Ada beberapa kado besar, makanan dan minuman di meja bersama dengan kue yang melayang. Draco terdiam, hatinya bergejolak entah apa yang ingin ia lakukan.

"Draco...?" panggil Aria bingung.

Draco menatap Aria dan baru menyadari beberapa hal. Aria memakai bando berbentuk kepangan dengan sedikit bunga, rambutnya ia kepang menyamping. Ia memakai dress berwarna cream berlengan panjang, dress itu berbahan ringan dan flowing dengan hiasan bunga-bunga kecil dan payet. Ia terlihat begitu cantik, pikir Draco. Draco tersenyum kecil.

"Thanks, Anne" katanya lirih.

"Berhenti memanggilku Anne, Draco"

"Ga mau," Draco maju selangkah mendekati Aria dan memeluknya "kau begitu spesial untukku, maka itu kamu perlu panggilan spesial juga"

Aria terdiam, bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ia bisa merasakan pipinya memerah. Draco melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum. Aria pun bergegas menghentikan moment yang—menurutnya—awkward itu dan meraih hadiahnya untuk Draco. "By the way, ini hadiahmu" kata Aria masih dengan pipi merona merah. Draco segera mengambil kotak kecil bergaris-garis putih-hijau itu dan membukanya. Ia kaget dengan apa yang dilihatnya, sebuah Golden Snitch.

"Anne ini...?"

"Golden Snitch, ya"

"Darimana kamu mendapatkannya?"

"Mungkin aku harusnya minta maaf terlebih dahulu, itu snitch milik ibuku." Kata Aria sambil melihat Draco, "Maaf untuk memberimu barang bekas, Draco"

"Kau tau?" Draco mendekati Aria, "Aku tidak peduli ini bekas atau baru, Aku sangat berterima kasih untuk hadiah ini Anne, kau taulah seberapa aku ingin menjadi seeker"

Aria tersenyum, ya, Ia tahu seberapa besar Draco ingin menjadi Seeker. Ia tahu jam berapa Draco tidur, apa sarapan favoritnya, warna favoritnya, yang mana baju kesukaannya, apa kebiasaannya, jam berapa ia makan siang, tempat bermain favoritnya, buku yang paling sering ia baca, binatang yang ia ingin pelihara. Aria tahu begitu banyak tentang Draco, ia pun sebenarnya sudah sadar akan perasaannya kepada Draco.

"Anne?"

"Ya, Draco?"

"Aku..." Lidah Draco kelu, jantungnya berdegup kencang semua memori melesat dipikirannya dadanya menahan semua gejolak, ia takut semuanya akan berubah. Akhirnya ia tersenyum dan berkata "Terima kasih..."


	3. The Boy

Maaf, Maaf, Maaaaaaaf banget baru update lagii :(

Banyak hal yang terjadi, yeah, life sucks sometimes.

quick update aja hehehe, tapi dilanjutin kok hehe

minta reviewnya yang kawan-kawan yang baik dan kece, aku bukan penulis yang baik, jadiii...

review kalian sangat berarti ;)

* * *

><p>Aria melihat kearah Barn Owl barunya sambil menyuap es krim pistachio ke mulutnya. Lalu, ia melirik kesekelilingnya bosan, dengan sendok es krim yang ia gigit di mulutnya, keramaian khas Diagon alley. Ia duduk di dalam salah satu toko es krim menunggu little brother-nya berbelanja atau bisa dibilang menunggunya berbelanja baju. Draco sangatlah apik dalam memilih baju, seleranya sangat tinggi dan dia selalu ingin kesempurnaan, mungkin turunan dari Paman Lucius. Aria masih ingat saat pamannya memarahi Madam Malkins sampai menangis. Aria menyuapkan lagi es krimnya, kali ini melihat mahluk kerdil di sampingnya. Ya, ia di temani Dobby, house elf kesayangannya. Aria sangat tahu derajat penyihir hingga house elf apalagi untuk keluarga seperti keluarga Malfoy, akan tetapi ia tidak bisa jahat kepada mahluk satu ini. Akan tetapi, dia selalu mencoba menjaga sikap saat di depan keluarganya. Tanpa sadar, es krimnya telah habis.<p>

"No-nona Aria..?" panggil Dobby, takut.

"Ya?"

"Ingin Dobby belikan lagi? Es krimnya?"

"ah! Ide yang bagus Dobby!" kata Aria riang seraya mengambil uang, "belikan aku rasa vanilla dan pistachio dan... beli sesuatu untukmu Dobby"

Mata Dobby berbinar, sebelum ia bisa berbicara terima kasih, Aria memberinya isyarat untuk diam. Dobby pun membelikan Aria es krim. Aria pun kembali memperhatikan burung hantunya, sambil berpikir 'Siapa nama yang cocok untukmu...?' dan bertopang dagu. Burung hantu milik Aria berbulu coklat muda dan krem dengan muka putih, tentunya, dan perempuan. Hal itu yang membuatnya bertambah bingung, 'burung hantu, perempuan?' pikirnya.

Ia tidak sengaja melihat kearah jam dan ia tersadar sudah menunggu 2 jam, well, lebih. Aria mendengus pelan lalu melihat kearah belanjaannya. Buku-buku pelajarannya sangat—sangat,sangat,sangat untuk Aria—lah tebal, dia bukan pembaca yang kuat, dia mungkin suka membaca akan tetapi sangat bertahap. Ia melirik kearah seragamnya, memikirkan asrama yang akan ia dapat dan jalani. Ayah dan ibunya adalah Slytherin, hampir seluruh keluarga dan saudaranya begitu kecuali salah satu pamannya, Sirius Black. Aria tentunya ingin memasuki Slytherin akan tetapi ia ingat kata ayahnya, "Semua asrama sama baiknya, sayang. Selama kamu yang terbaik di asrama itu". Aria hanya tersenyum kecil. Lalu, ia melihat kearah pakaian barunya, beberapa dress simple dan beberapa blus dan rok atau celana. Ia pun tersadar bahwa ia belum membeli tongkat.

"Astaga! Bagaimana aku bisa lupa?"

"Lupa apa, nona? Ini Es krimnya" tanya Dobby sambil menyodorkan Es krim Aria.

"Oh, Dobby! Aku belum membeli tongkat" kata Aria, panik. Lalu ia terdiam sebentar, dan mulai berbicara kembali, "Dobby, tolong bawa semua barangku kerumah, juga es krimku, aku amat sangat harus ke Ollivander." Aria pun langsung bergegas pergi meninggalkan Dobby sebelu ia sempat bertanya.

'God! Bibi bisa membunuhku' bisik Aria kesal. Aria berlari-lari kecil melewati sesaknya Diagonalley. Sampai tiba-tiba jubahnya terinjak kakinya dan...

"Bruk!"

Aria menabrak seseorang, atau bisa dibilang menimpa orang itu. Ia bergegas berdiri merapikan dressnya, menepuk-nepuk dressnya pelan. Entah mengapa ia merasa sangat-sangat kesal, ia buru-buru lalu terjatuh, entah mengapa segalanya membuatnya kesal. Mungkin karena panik? Atau buru-buru? Pikirnya, akan tetapi hal itu tidak membuat kekesalannya reda, dan, bisa dibilang, membuat 'kesombongan'-nya muncul.

"Kau! Dimana sih matamu?" bentak Aria, kesal.

"Hei! Kau yang menabrakku! Kamu yang harusnya minta maaf padaku!"

"Oh ya? Kamu yang diam berdiri disana! Menghalangi tau!"

Orang itu terdiam. Aria baru sadar jika yang menabraknya—atau ia tabrak? Entahlah— adalah seorang laki-laki yang mungkin seumuran dia dengan kemeja kotak-kotak dan kacamata ber-frame bulat. Anak itu terdiam sambil melihat daftar belanjaannya, yang Aria kenali itu adalah daftar keperluan untuk anak kelas 1.

"Aku tidak tahu jalan.. dan aku baru pertama kali kesini" kata anak itu, sangat jujur. " maafkan a-"

"Sudahlah.. ini salahku, maaf ya?" balas Aria, sambil mengulurkan tangannya, meminta maaf. Anak laki-laki itu tersenyum lalu menjabat tangannya.

"Kamu mau kemana? Mungkin aku bisa memberi tau" tanya Aria.

"Entahlah..."

"Bagaimana jika kamu ikut aku membeli tongkat?"

"aku baru saja dari sana, oh, kamu tau dimana.. tempat untuk membeli buku-buku?"

"Flourish and Blotts, kamu lurus saja, tokonya di sebelah kiri" Aria menunjukan jalan ke bagian lain dari Diagonalley.

"oh aku mengerti, thanks...umm.."

"Aria, namaku Ariadne Black" Aria menjulurkan tangannya lagi.

"Aku Harry, Harry Potter."


End file.
